


Innocent

by Tsuruon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruon/pseuds/Tsuruon
Summary: 地鐵...不知道是不是playall崔勝哲all崔勝哲all崔勝哲澈澈生快！！！（？





	Innocent

“等、等等……”被從後抱住，推擠到車廂角落的崔勝澈，慌亂的在有限空間裡揮動著手。金絲眼鏡有些滑落，他才伸手想將它推回原位，眼鏡便已被眼明手快的摘去，下一瞬間手腕就被金珉奎扣住，另一隻手則被全圓佑環住他腰身的動作壓著，動彈不得。

“噓。”  
“……！”果真住了口的崔勝澈並非下意識遵從，而是被崔韓率拉出他襯衫下擺，隨著騰出的空間將手伸進衣內，順著側腹摸上的動作，驚得說不出話。下班時間的車廂裡很擠，即使是被三個身形比自己高的男人圍住，崔勝澈還是無法不注意著自己與他人之間過近的距離，他的長睫毛無措的撲閃著，睜大的眸子裡流轉著濕意，視線哀求似的在三人之間梭巡，一邊像是想要躲閃一樣縮起身體，然而只是讓其他三個年輕男人越發覺得他可愛。

"今天也會做到最後的。"金珉奎微笑的低下頭，在崔勝澈耳邊輕聲說道。

崔勝澈還想要說些什麼，忽然又被已經探到褲子裡的手驚得一僵，緊接著有紅暈從太過白皙的臉頰上浮現，因著全圓佑將他的褲子褪到臀部下方，手指輕輕扯動著臀間圓柱狀物體的動作。  
“真的照做了呢，乖孩子。”

沒有穿底褲，而先自己潤滑好了，在從公司到地鐵的一路上，都塞著光滑的無機質柱狀物。

並不抽出柱體，而是手指略略殘忍的從緊窒的入口撐開一點邊緣，也拓進崔勝澈體內的時候，比他們都年長一些的男子終於示弱似的，將額頭抵在金珉奎肩上喘息。金珉奎安撫似的摸著他的頭髮，但幾乎可以知道全圓佑是如何在動作著－  
因為本就敏感的崔勝澈，總是在每一次的刺激襲來時，無法抑制住急促而撥高的吐息。暖熱的空氣就幾乎能穿透過衣料，讓他心猿意馬。

崔韓率這時也湊過來，姿勢大約只像是與崔勝澈在親密的耳語，但崔韓率作的遠不只此，比起耳語他更喜歡輕柔的去舔過對方的耳垂，滿意的看著崔勝澈輕輕地顫抖，而關於該說什麼與端正臉容背道而馳的話，他其實非常擅長。

“待會無論被射進去多少，哥都要好好夾住啊。想要叫出來也沒關係，我們都不介意讓別人知道你是我們的。”

崔勝澈被過於直白露骨的話語分散了注意力的同時，忽然全圓佑就抽出了手指與無機質物體，用性器去填滿了濕熱的內裡。

被長長睫毛盛著的生理性眼淚終於受不了刺激而滑落，崔勝澈微微仰起喉管，幾乎要以為自己就控制不住聲音。眼前已經被淚水暈的一片模糊，然而視覺的不清晰，並不阻礙觸覺變得極度敏感，長時間被開拓著的內壁幾乎能描繪出對方每一吋推進時賁張的性器形狀，至於全圓佑同樣也不太好過，對於忍耐著不能太大動作，或者將所想的全數實行在崔勝澈身上這方面，因此連吐息也變得嘶啞而忍耐，即使能動作的空間有限，也並不妨礙他繼續無情又蓄意的苛責著崔勝澈體內易感的部位。

而半存理智半是失神的崔勝澈，已經逐漸顯現出他在日常生活中難以見到的，他們三人更樂意各自去形容，並且從無共識，只知道皆深陷於其中的氣質，好似同時想把他揉碎了又想把他捧在手心；想讓他被做到哭著求饒或因為頻繁的高潮而崩潰。

＂哥也幫幫我們吧。＂  
但暫時只能看著，因此混血青年言語裡本該有的調笑，現下也變得像是因為不滿足，而略有些張牙舞爪意味了起來。

像是說好了一樣，全圓佑放緩了動作，而崔勝澈的兩手被放開，接著又被半強制的圈上了另外兩人同樣也硬熱的勃起，他並不是第一次這麼做，但在理智又一點一滴恢復的狀態之下，注意著周遭的崔勝澈很快又羞恥得像是快要哭出來，手的動作亂無章法，金珉奎輕輕嘆了一口氣，低下頭用嘴唇碰了碰崔勝澈的額前。＂哥這樣不行啊，我教你怎麼樣才對吧。＂

邊說著，一手已經滑進男人的兩腿之間，將崔勝澈的性器箝在掌心，輕輕摩娑著頂端的溝槽，忽又像是發現什麼一樣，即使溫和的笑著也不放過嘴上不饒人的機會："即使哥像是羞恥得要命的樣子，還是這麼濕了呢。應該過不了多久，就會在褲子裡射得亂七八糟了吧。"

早已因著各種原因而臉頰通紅，眼角帶著緋色的崔勝澈還混亂著想要做什麼最後掙扎，至少也逞點口舌之快，卻又被崔韓率重新伸進衣服裡、撫弄著乳頭的手給掐滅了所有理智的苗頭，而三個人此時像是有什麼默契一般，忽然同時增強了各自的動作，很快的他們就滿意的看著崔勝澈眼神渙散著像是已經什麼都看不清楚，也說不出一個完整的字，所有意志都用於維持著不要發出太大的聲響，卻因此像是使身體更敏感一樣。  
而崔勝澈知道自己全身的感知只都集中到被刺激著的那些部位上，過於甜美的快感與痛苦交織，麻痺了所有的理性神經。在幾乎要叫出來的時候，有誰的手指伸進他嘴裡攪弄著他的舌頭，但之後也記不清了。性器才剛釋放，便又顫巍巍的再度硬挺起來，被他手圈握著的兩人卻直到最後全圓佑射在他體內時，也仍沒有要射精的意思。

"要到站了。"  
崔勝澈聽見誰惋惜似著這麼說。  
"但怎麼說還是想射在哥身體裡啊。"

"去找個什麼地方繼續吧。"整理好崔勝澈與自己，但還抱著他沒打算要放開的全圓佑開口，溫柔的親了親還無法回神的，大約連衣服遮掩下的身體都還泛著粉紅的崔勝澈。"畢竟在沒被精液灌滿之前，我們的小母兔是不會滿足的。"


End file.
